fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial Walkthrough
Arriving in Hoover Dam I'm Dorotea. I've just appeared in a LifeNet pod in Hoover Dam - just like you - and I'll be your guide through this experience. First of all, notice the interesting things on your screen - especially the ones I've marked in red. On the right, someone's helpfully given us our goals. Apparently, we want to escape from the Dam. On the left, we have instructions on how to do this. Right now, the instructions teach us how to move. So let's read those instructions, then try moving. The Clone Dissector Who's this? Our goals and instructions have changed - best to read them. Uh-oh, it looks like this guy might want to try to kill us. Guess we should do what the instructions say, and press TAB or the middle mouse button. Let's get ready for a fight! Press the left and right mouse buttons to punch him with your hands. Once you've killed him, press TAB or the middle mouse button again to release combat mode. Then hold the mouse pointer over him and loot him for your ill-gotten gains. Muahaha! Elena Winters "Can you hear me? Come to the computer terminal." Who is that? Well, one way to find out - let's go see what she wants. This terminal is on the left side of the room - see the biohazard symbol twisting around on the top of it? That symbol means there's something significant about the object or person. Usually it's a mission giver. Clicking on (activating) the terminal lets us talk with this woman. Read the mission dialogue carefully: some of the information in it is important to the plot, other elements of it explain what to do and where. I strongly recommend that you don't skip the tutorial, but do click on the other two options ('What's the hurry?' and 'What does it do?') The option with the green tick ('Consider it done') signals our readiness to see the next page of the mission dialogue. She wants us to activate the other terminal in the room, the one near where the Clone Dissector was working. We can choose to accept or reject the mission - however, we won't get very far if we reject it. So let's accept the mission, then cross the room and click on that terminal. Radar and Waypoints Our next mission is tracked; which means it shows on the radar. The radar is on the top right of the screen. The red x symbol in the radar is the waypoint for the mission - where we need to go next. The radar also shows a small map of the area. The + and - can be used to enlarge or reduce the map. The world symbol provides a full size map. The $ shows how much money we have - currently, none. The curled up arrow determines whether or not the radar spins to follow our facing: I like to have the radar fixed, so that North is always at the top. Others prefer it to move - it's entirely up to you. As the x shows, Elena wants us to activate her terminal again. Aro Sei A radio announcement. Hrm. It seems this place has gone on lockdown - and we're going to have to rely on Elena to get us out. Let's start by going to the next room. Through a hallway, across a somewhat rickety looking bridge, and up to a pair of double doors. Click on the doors to get them to open. And Elena is right - we need to find a weapon. The axe might work. We'll need to walk up to the (ugh) corpse, and (ugh) take the axe from him. Oh well. Survival first, right? Click on the corpse to get the axe. Now to open our inventory window, and our gear window, and equip the axe. Instructions are in the Tips window to the top left - but it's I (or the backpack symbol) for the inventory, and G (or the goggles) for the gear. Find the axe in the inventory, and double click on it to move it to the gear window. (You can also drag it, or right click and select equip.) While we're at it, there's that jacket we took from the LifeNet clone dissector. It's a bit more protective than our simple t-shirts. Let's put that on too. Sara Douglas Sara is on our side. Click on her to get her mission dialogue, and listen to everything she has to say. (Select all her conversation options.) Then go on ahead of her, to the doorway. She's out of ammo, so she can't help us directly. But we can use the axe the same way we used our fists - tab or middle mouse button to get into combat mode, then left click to whack away. Looting these two White Crow Privates allows us to get a couple of small knives - shivs - and a blunt melee instrument as well. Admittedly, it's just a steel pipe, but it gives us options. If you want to try the other weapons, switch to the weapons tab in the gear window and right click on the weapons to select 'wield'. Or look at the CTRL- shortcuts for each weapon slot - you can switch weapons with that, too. Better keep moving. Sara will be okay on her own, or she can follow us if she wants. She's a big girl. Sweet. The guy in the next room has a rifle. Okay, a kind of crappy slugthrower thing, but it's not too bad. Equip the gun just like equipping the axe or the shivs. Leave the ammo in the pack - we don't need to do anything special about it. Right click (or press b) to use the rifle's scope. Use r to reload. Notice that the tips window in the top left has been updating - read that as well as the mission window. Both Elena and Aro Sei have things to say - check the conversation window in the bottom left if you miss what's said in the audio. Medical Lab More Clone Dissectors. Hey - who're these guys fighting them? Maybe they're on our side? Let's kill some of the clone dissectors - we know they won't be helping us. Then we can have a chat with the others. Whoops - snipers! The snipers are on a walkway above you, directly in front of the door you entered by. The stairs are on the left side of the room, surrounded by curved glass walls. Kill the snipers, loot their bodies, then go back downstairs to the room opposite the staircase, and talk to the people who'd been fighting the dissectors. These people seem to call themselves Lightbearers, and say they came to help 'mutants' who were being slaughtered by Masters' medical staff. Talk to them to find out a bit more about the Lightbearers - and to be given some much-needed medical supplies. The medical kits are given to you by the Lightbearer Healer - you don't need to go looking for them. You can find them in your inventory under the Gear tab. If you look at your 'hotbar', you have now been given a 'Stanch Wound' ability. This ability heals you, but requires the use of medkits or bandages. You don't need to equip the kits - just have them in your inventory. These are the kits the Lightbearer Healer gave you. Move on by going 'forward' - the door to the next area is underneath the walkway the snipers were on. Injured Enforcers Krell and Sillby were trying to evacuate civilians when the White Crow mercenaries ran into them, slaughtered the civilians, and scattered the Enforcers. Sillby is injured. Select Sillby (left click on her with your mouse), then either left click on the Stanch Wound in your hotbar, or press its number. As soon as Sillby is healed, another murder of White Crows arrives. Help the two Enforcers kill them, then move on. Make sure you're still reading the tips to the left of the screen, and the missions on the right! The corridor is a T intersection - but don't worry. To the right is a road to nowhere. Go left. Make a note of the interesting logo above the door. You'll be seeing that again later. Aro Sei, or How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb Looks like the only way to go from here is down an elevator - there are stairs to the left, but the door they lead to is blocked with rubble. As you go to the elevator, however, there's a crackling and another announcement over the intercom - and another message from Elena. Aro Sei has set up a bomb in the motor pool. It's up to you to disarm it. Why you? You're a clone! Sure, maybe you'll die, but you'll come back. So it's no problem, right? Get onto the elevator, press the button (use Y or the left mouse button), and get out again once it stops. Be prepared for trouble. There's two White Crow privates at the bottom of the elevator. Loot the White Crow; they have Plattmaster Pistols. Equip those: you now have basic weapons of almost every type to play with. (Two-handed sharp melee, two handed blunt melee, dual single-handed melee, two-handed ranged, dual single-handed ranged.) Over the course of the rest of the tutorial, and the starter towns, play with each type until you learn what feels most natural to you. Each option is equally valid, through the whole game. You are also given an example of each mutation and some of the skills to use, until you reach level 15. Hover over each of them on the hotbar to learn what they can do. Once again, use these to decide what feels most natural to you; and before you reach level 15, decide which ones you want to keep. These 'training skills' and 'training mutations' will be removed when you reach that level; so make sure to spend AP on the ones you want before then. Back to the story: Elena tries to talk to you, but by the sound of it, she has some serious problems of her own. Keep moving on, looking for the vehicle bay and the bomb. If anyone's going to save the dam and its civilians, it'll be you. Heck, if anyone's going to get you out; it'll be you! Go through the only door that leads out of this room, down a metal gangway and staircase, and turn right. Oh good, someone is here to talk to, and he doesn't seem to be shooting at us! In the Vehicle Bay Looks like Harvey here wants to talk to us. Let's find out what he wants. Oh good! He knows where the bomb is. Oh hell. The stairs are broken. And there's .. 'things' .. down there. So it's a one-way trip into the vehicle bay, followed by a fight with the .. 'things'. Why does this look like a suicide mission? He wants us to drive the ATV into a vault. Well - Elena did say the cloners were working, right? Harvey leads you directly to the room with the ATV. And the broken stairs. Jump down (space bar) the broken part of the stairs; but have your choice of weapons ready. Kill the Underdwellers, loot their corpses. Then get onto the ATV (hold your mouse over it, then left click). 'w' to move the ATV forward, hold the right mouse button down and move it left and right to steer. Cutscene Fun! As expected, we go BOOM! This leads into a cutscene, which I won't describe in case of spoilers. If your game doesn't show it well, you can find it in your Fallen Earth installation. Good places to start are C:\Steam\steamapps\common\fallen earth f2p\movies\post_tutorial.wmv or G:\Program Files\fallen earth\movies\post_tutorial.wmv You should be able to play the movie with any media player. Choosing a Starting Town Walk from the lifenet pod you arrive in to the lifenet computer with the biohazard symbol over it. You are given a selection of starting towns. Some of them give a good introduction to the various factions in the game - CHOTA, Enforcers, Lightbearers, Techs, Travelers and Vista. Neither the Lightbearers nor the Techs have specific starting towns dedicated to them, but North Burb (just north of South Burb) has a strong Lightbearer presence, and the Techs are found in Mumford. All of the starting towns give you a good introduction to the game, and the same essentials - your first transport (a horse); an introduction to scavenging, harvesting and mining; an introduction to crafting; plenty of opportunity to practice each fighting style; and explanations about most aspects of the game. If you decide you don't like the starting town you're in, just walk (or ride) to a different one. This decision is not a fixed, final one. And this is the end of this walkthrough - good luck; and please see the 'starting towns' walkthrough coming soon. Category:Guides